


Letters from Prison

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Comfort Sex, M/M, Prison Sex, Top Kylo Ren, really bad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Armitage Hux is sentenced to three years in federal prison for theft. His cellmate, Kylo Ren is sentenced to eight to ten for aggravated assault and battery. An unlikely romance sparks up between the cell mates.





	1. Life on the Inside

It was a grueling twelve hour process. Being booked, cuffed, patted down, and  _humiliated_. Dehumanizing was the only way to describe the process of being booked in to prison. Every shred of human dignity was ripped away from the spoiled, army brat from Northern Arkanis. When he finally got to his cell in block F, the old cell block for medium-level offenders, he was absolutely terrified.

Booked on charges of theft because he’d been the getaway driver for his friends’ insane plan, Armitage Hux now shuffled along a grated catwalk behind an officer. He held a pillow and blanket tight against his chest, eyes forward as men leered out of their open cells. It was just after lunch and Hux had been awake for over thirty hours, twelve of those spent in intake.

All he wanted was to sleep, but he knew with the loud raucous that purveyed the cell block, he’d be lucky to get in a nap. And his celly, well, he didn’t want to think about it. As a scrawny white boy, he could only imagine who they would place him with. He’d never been to prison, his three-year term scaring him straight, but he hadn’t even served the sentence yet.

He was led to cell F33a and the guard motioned him in. He stepped in to the nine-by-twelve room that would be his home for the next thirty six months. Hux gulped and stared at his new roommate who lounged on the bottom bunk.

The man was impossibly tall with broad shoulders and tattoos covering both arms. He had thick biceps with pecks so hard you could probably bounce a quarter off of them. Hux noticed from what he could see, this man’s sleeves didn’t have any Nazi or Hell’s Angels symbolism.  _That’s good,_ Hux reflected. He gulped and heard the guard’s footsteps as he left Hux to get organized. His cellmate didn’t look up, busily reading a yellowed paperback.

Hux stared around and the sense of dread and loneliness set in. There was a shared toilet and sink, and his cellmates toiletries were all lined up neatly on one shelf; the second shelf was empty. Hux climbed up the two steps at the end of the bed onto the top bunk and began to make his bed. He’d heard stories.

He didn’t know if his cellmate with the hulking muscles and luscious black hair had any rules for the room. Would his toothbrush have to be on the right or left of the toothpaste? Was he supposed to make hospital corners when he made his bed, or would the man not give a shit? Hux was terrified of what would happen that night when they locked the cells.

Six o’clock meant chow time. So far Hux had laid in bed and cried silently, wrapping his arms around himself as he mourned the loss of freedom. A half hour before dinner he made sure to stop crying so his eyes wouldn't be red; all he wanted was a cup of coffee and his warm bed. Instead he stood outside the cell door, his celly, who still hadn’t said a word to him, standing on the other side of the open door as the guards passed for inspection.

Hux had put on a long sleeve shirt underneath the standard issue orange scrubs and waited for the guards to walk by and count them. Then they all turned in unison with a call from the lead guard, and slowly shuffled off the second floor of cells to get their trays and eat.

Hux sat with a group of white guys, introducing himself and he noticed his cellmate was part of the group of eight men at the table. He didn’t look up from his food, shoulders hunched as one of the men next to him chatted away. Hux could swear he heard some indistinct grunts or mumbling from his cellmate, but he was all the way on the other side of the table so he couldn't hear. Hux ate in mostly silence.

After dinner was rec time, but Hux went right back to his cell. At quarter to nine his cellmate arrived back in their room, the strict lights-out policy implemented at exactly nine.

Ren stood by the door, staring at the redhead on the top bunk who had his back turned to the door. He walked over and nudged him, which made Hux jump. “You awake?”

Hux rolled over and sat up, barely able to prop himself up all the way lest his head hit the ceiling. His eyes were wide as he stared at the man.

“I’m Ren,” the man said. He rested a hand possessively on the metal slat of Hux’s bunk just under the mattress.

“Hux,” he said back.

“First time?”

Hux nodded. Ren nodded in response and then turned away from Hux. He pulled off his shirt, folded it, put it in in the open locker next to his bunk and pulled back the sheets. Hux was perplexed; that was it? He didn’t move as he listened to his cellmate, this Ren guy, get into bed. A few minutes later lights out was announced, all the cells were locked, and the cellblock became dark.

As Hux lay in bed he listened; men were still shouting, still demanding fair treatment from the guards, still raising noise just to cause everyone discomfort. Hux sighed, lying flat on his back with his hands on his stomach. He stared into the darkness above his bunk, and listened to them.

He tried to tell himself it was like when he went camping with his father in Boy Scouts. The forest had been alive with the noise of small animals and bugs; he tried to tell himself it was exactly like that. Except that he was in imminent danger from a bear that slept right below him. He didn’t get in more than a few hours of sleep.

In the morning they woke up at six. Hux made his bed and went down to chow with the rest. He sat with the same group, and when Spivey wanted to trade some eggs for a slice of bacon, he declined. He didn’t want to owe anybody anything. After he ate, he went to the canteen to see if there was any money in his account.

A prisoner sat behind the window and scanned his wristband that contained a barcode and all pertinent information.

“You have twenty credits, there’s a list right there where you can see what options you have.”

It was the equivalent of ten dollars, enough for a few candy bars. He bought some stamps, paper and a pen instead, and then went back to his room. His cellmate wasn’t there. He sat down on his bunk, and used the flat wall to write a letter to his father. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to use the phone; he heard he wasn’t allowed to the first week, so this was his only form of communication.

After he posted the letter, he had yard time before lunch. Again Hux stood around, a bit absentmindedly with the white guys he’d eaten the past two meals with. Ren laid nearby on the grass where he did dozens of sit ups. Spivey, the guy who’d tried to trade food with Hux, was a lifer. He was an older man in his late 40’s and turned to Hux, eyeing him up and down. “What’re you in for?”

Hux looked up, arms crossed as he squinted across the yard. He didn’t want to talk to anybody. He shrugged, “theft.”

“How long they give ya?”

“Three years.”

The man nodded, “First time?”

Hux mirrored his nod. “Well, the first thing you gotta know is not to make no deals with anybody. Everybody wants something from you-“

“Hey Spivey,” Ren spoke up. Hux’s head turned in his direction, and he saw Ren was walking towards them. “You got that gum you owe me?”

“Oh yeah, back in my cell.”

“Why don’t you go get it?” They weren’t allowed in until morning rec was over, but Hux realized that Spivey got the hint so he backed off. He went to go talk to another one of their clique and Hux was left standing alone with Ren.

Hux looked up and hadn’t realized how much shorter he was than his cellmate. He would bet that Ren’s feet hung off the bed every night. Ren spoke up, pointing a finger at Hux. “That, what I just did, you can’t let people do that. They’ll take advantage of you.”

Hux nodded eagerly, open to any tips that would protect him. “Don’t tell anybody shit,” Ren hissed and Hux nodded again. “You got it?”

“Yes,” Hux nodded a bit more. “Thank you.”

Ren sneered at Hux in warning, then turned away and dropped to the ground to do some pushups. Hux spent the rest of rec time standing near his new “friends” but didn’t talk to them.

Later he was invited to play dominoes but he had nothing to bet with. So he stood around in the open center of the cell block that served as their indoor rec room. He stood by Ren and Spivey, a few others of the guys from the cafeteria mingling. He listened intently to their conversations, their veiled secret language as they made a deal to trade some prison hooch for some extra packets of ramen flavoring.

That night Hux cowered. He lay awake in bed for hours after lights out, listening to the cell block as it hummed with noise. He stared at the ceiling again, and felt so lost. His attorney had said he’d come visit within the first week, but Hux wouldn’t know when until he was informed he had a visitor. And he was terrified of his cell mate, that quiet, hulking brick wall of a man with an impossibly deep voice and dark eyes. Hux knew he’d owe Ren for his help with Spivey, he knew Ren would come collecting. Hux rolled over, facing the wall and broke down again.

* * *

Days passed. Hux didn’t play any games with the others because he was terrified; he wanted to spend his time in peace and without drama. But that meant he went through five books in his first three days and knew reading forty year old novels would get really old, really fast. Finally he met with his attorney, pulled off the rec yard to meet him face to face across a table.

When he got back to cell block F, everyone was in from the yard. He went up to his cell, saw Ren lounging on the lower bunk, a book in hand. Then he climbed up to his bunk. He crossed his legs and sighed, put his elbow on his knee and rested his head in his hand. He sighed again.

“That bad?” said a deep voice from the bottom bunk. Hux nodded, then piped up.

“Yeah,” he paused. “That bad.”

More silence from the bottom bunk. Meanwhile Ren had tilted his book up, eyes staring at the wall opposite his pillow. He’d watched the paint crack and peel for months now, it was like a past time. “How long you got?”

Hux sighed again and rubbed his eyes. “Three years.”

“That’s not bad, you’ll be out of here in no time.” Ren put the book back up so he could read it.

“And you?” said a meek voice from the top bunk. Ren stared at the wall again for a few seconds; finally his celly was growing some balls. Or maybe he was just comfortable enough around Ren to finally talk. Not that Ren didn’t like the silence, in fact he preferred it.

“Eight to ten years. Assault.”

“Oh,” Hux said. And that was when he realized they’d had a moment. It passed quickly, but it was a shared moment of mutual... was it respect? Hux wasn’t sure. He sighed and laid back to stare at the ceiling of his bunk again. They didn’t talk the rest of the day.

In the middle of the night, Hux woke with a start. He jerked awake, having just had the worst dream. He dreamed he was in prison. But when he woke up, he actually was still in prison. He could hear the eerie sounds of far off voices in other cells, though it was late enough now that most of the raucous had died off.

Then he heard a noise and he realized it was Ren’s breathing. It was quiet and soft, but much too rapid for him to be sleeping. Hux listened, eyes opening wide as he heard Ren grunt.

He was jerking off right below Hux, doing it right in the middle of the night. Hux lay awake, frozen on the spot. What was he supposed to do? He assumed he should be thankful that Ren was only masturbating, and not taking out his frustration on Hux. But it was equally as awkward because Hux was awake for it. He listened as Ren came, a quiet groan then silence, then a deep exhale.

He heard Ren rifle around for something, probably a washcloth Hux thought. Then he heard Ren roll over, and heard everything go quiet again. Hux let his eyes close again.

* * *

“Surely you gotta have some skill to trade, kid. Nobody comes in here with nothing.”

Spivey was again talking to Hux. This time they were at lunch, and Hux was pushing around the refried beans he hated. But it was the only protein for this meal, so he forced himself to scoop up a spoonful.

“About the best thing I can do is edit an essay.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I can do dictation too, I guess, if that’s something people do anymore.”

“Sure, yeah, you could trade that. Hey if you’re an educated man, you’ll probably win at dominoes.”

Hux shrugged.

“Alright, we got a game.”

“I didn’t say I’d play,” Hux sputtered. Spivey had already tried to blackmail Hux once in the past month for Spivey simply paying attention to him at their meals.

“Come on man,” Spivey urged. It was the same every day. Over the past month, Hux kept to himself; reading and writing letters until he ran out of paper. Brendol put twenty more credits into his account so he could buy some more paper and stamps; he splurged on a Snickers bar.

It had been exactly thirty days in to Hux’s 1,095 day stay in prison. Ren had said the equivalent of one paragraph of words to Hux the entire time, but he seemed fiercely protective. When people came up to talk to Hux, to figure out how to exploit him or where his weaknesses were, Ren always seemed to be there. Broad shouldered and looming, conversations would end shortly thereafter and Hux would be, all be it bored, left alone.

Several weeks later, a fight broke out on the rec yard. It was a schoolyard spat over a cigarette, and two alpha’s had to prove their dominance over it. Hux had been repressing his feelings for his bunkmate, even though the well-toned, strong man who slept below him was totally Hux’s type. He’d already faked more than one story about his love life, turning Sam in to Samantha and conveniently leaving out the names of the clubs he used to frequent.

The fight was between Ren and another man, and Ren got shanked with a sharpened end of a toothbrush. Hux hadn’t seen it when it started, but suddenly the alarms wailed which told all the prisoners to get to the ground, hands behind their heads. Hux had just enough time to turn and watch Ren pummel a guy with a closed fists; he was one of the other guys they usually shared meals with.

Ren spent twelve days in the shu, aka the special housing unit. It was solitary confinement, imposed on prisoners who caused problems. Hux had twelve days, completely unprotected, and alone in his cell. But whatever Ren had said behind his back, whatever was going on behind the scenes that Hux wasn’t aware of, kept him safe. Nobody messed with Hux while Ren was gone.

When Ren got back to the cell, it was just after dinner. Hux lounged on his bed, reading a book and glanced over when Ren walked in. His black eye had mostly healed and a scab was still healing from his split lip. He limped a bit, still needing bandages over the knife wound on his abdomen. The second he walked into the cell, he pulled off his shirt, folded it, put it away like he always did, and slipped under the blankets of his bed. Hux listened to him grunt and groan as he got settled; Hux wanted to say something. He bit his bottom lip, dog eared the page in his book and closed it. He sat in silence, and so did Ren. Minutes passed, then an hour, and Hux decided not to say anything.

Sometime after lights out, Hux woke up. He heard Ren groaning, but not like before. He heard Ren’s unrest and heard the sheets ruffle. Ren shifted under the sheets for a few minutes before Hux heard the soft patter of Ren’s bare feet on the cement floor. Hux turned his head to the side and heard another noise; it sounded like pills rattling.

They never gave inmates pills; you always had to go to the nurse for them, for every single dose. It must be contraband, and where Ren got it from, Hux didn’t want to know. Ren slurped some water from the sink after he took the two pills and stumbled back to his bed. He groaned and got under the covers, the pain from the wound keeping him awake. After he was able to calm his breathing, Hux spoke up.

“That bad?” came his quiet voice, like a soft chime in the night.

Ren grunted, shifted, and put a hand over the wound that was still healing. “You have no idea,” he said. Hux stared at the ceiling, hands still crossed on his stomach and waited. But they didn’t speak again.

Ren put on a show of not limping the next day. He put on a show of walking without a cane, standing outside at rec time but he didn’t exercise. He was showing his prowess by standing out in the yard and trying to show how he wasn’t hurt anymore after the fight. But Hux knew better.

* * *

They didn’t talk for days. Finally when they did, Ren was returning to their room before lights out, and stopped to see Hux leaning against the bunk beds. Hux never leaned on the beds; Ren was sure it was because Hux didn’t know what he was supposed to touch. Ren stopped and stared at Hux.

His arms were crossed, bare feet covered with socks, his orange shirt folded and tucked away so he only wore a white long sleeve shirt and his orange pants. He was looking at the ground, one of his feet tapping.

“What?” Ren asked. He didn’t have time for this. Well, technically he did, but he didn’t want to talk.

“When are you going to collect?”

“What do you mean?”

“I have some money in my account, I can pay you that way.”

“What’re you talking about?” he nearly spat the words.

“Nothing in here is free. All the help you’ve given me, the protection-“

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shoved past Hux to take off his shirt and put it away.

“I’m not stupid, I know you’ve been protecting me.”

“Just shut up, will you?” Ren snapped before he got in to bed. Just then the lights went out and Hux glared into the night. He climbed back up to his bunk to get under the covers, not sure if he should be mad or relieved. He decided to stay afraid because eventually Ren would come collecting.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Sometime before the sun came up, Hux woke with a jerk, and heard Ren again. He was breathing heavy and fast, and Hux blinked awake. The room was pitch black, and he could hear the footsteps of a guard pass by on their hourly check. He listened to Ren rub one out, and finally sat up.

Ren heard Hux move and stopped, staring at the bunk above him. He covered himself more decently with the blanket, using his hand to cup himself and hold himself down against his stomach. Hux climbed down from the bunk and Ren could feel the sheet on the edge of the bed shift. His leg was exposed to cold air so he sat up.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Let me pay you back,” Hux whispered as his hand slid over Ren’s thigh and immediately gripped at his base. Ren groaned.

“Don’t- ah,” he breathed in hard and sharp as Hux began to move his hand.

“I don’t mind,” Hux whispered again. Ren laid back, his elbows giving out as he fell back into the pillow. He shifted his legs to give Hux easier access. Hux climbed onto the bottom bunk, and felt the slickness of Ren’s cock; he’d used something for lube. Hux wanted to taste him, to taste that musky male saltiness, but he didn’t want the taste of the lubricant on his tongue.

So he sat there and moved his hand, an urge to cuddle on the bed growing but Hux repressed it. He used his other hand to fondle Ren’s balls, forcing a quiet groan out of him. Soon enough he was gasping gaping mouth and silent, hands grasping the sheets.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered into the night. Hux directed him away and Ren thrust his hips up towards Hux’s hands as he came. He spilled out quietly onto his own stomach, cock throbbing as he squeezed out a long stream of cum. When it was done, Hux offered Ren a washcloth. He snatched it away and wiped himself up; Hux went back up to his bunk.

A week later, Hux woke with a start. He felt pressure on the end of his bed and sat up on his elbows. “What-“

“Shhh,” it was Ren. Hux gasped and scooted away as Ren pulled back the sheet.

“Don’t hurt me,” he whispered.

“Shh-hhh,” Ren shushed him again and pushed back the covers all the way. He crawled on top of Hux and grabbed his arm. He shoved Hux’s hand down into his pants where Hux found him already achingly hard. He was already wet, slicked with lube and Hux let him have his way. Ren nestled one of his legs between Hux’s, and started to grind against the movements of his hand. He caged his elbows around Hux’s head but didn’t kiss him, he simply grunted and breathed in his ear, rutting his hips into Hux’s hand.

Ren snapped his hips forward and back, imitating the act and Hux was happy to help. But Hux was also being made unnecessarily horny, Ren’s hips rolling against his, the top of his thigh pressed up into Hux’s hardening groin. Hux ignored his own need, focusing on getting off his protector.

They didn’t talk about it the next day. They didn’t talk about Ren’s desperate gasping, the way his body trembled over Hux as he pretended to fuck him. The way Ren had come to him for it, not the other way around. And the way Ren hadn’t touched Hux, like he wanted Hux to give him permission to touch his lithe frame. In the morning Hux was a ball of emotion, but Ren was unreadable as always.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Ren hissed. Hux pulled down Ben's pants, and scooted towards the end of the bed. Ren had woken up with Hux’s hands on him; now he wasn’t sure who owned whom.

Hux answered with soft, wet lips around Ren’s tip and Ren groaned. He let his head fall back but stayed propped up on his elbows. Hux swirled his tongue around Ren, his dick already half hard when he’d been woken up. He let Hux suck him silently for a few seconds before Ren seemed to snap to his senses.

He pushed Hux away with a hand on his shoulder. Hux released Ren without a fuss and was about to ask Ren why he’d stopped him, when Ren dragged him up on the bed. He pulled Hux towards the head of the bed and rolled over on top of him, pinning him down by his shoulders.

“Do you  _want_  me to hurt you?” He sneered. Hux reached up a hand to stroke Ren’s forearm, not dissuaded by his machismo. He rolled his hips up towards Ren, one of Ren’s legs between his own.

“You won’t hurt me,” Hux whispered and lifted up his leg, the top of his thigh brushing against Ren’s bare erection. Ren’s eyes fluttered and his head dipped towards Hux. Hux leaned up, his breath warm on Ren’s face but he didn’t kiss him. He wasn’t sure how far in the closet Ren was, so if there was going to be an intimate gesture shared between them, he’d let Ren initiate it.

Ren wanted to say something but Hux was brushing coarse fabric against him and all he wanted to do was get Hux’s pants off. Finally he let out an angry growl, pressed down on Hux’s shoulders once as a threat and then he let a hand rest on the bed as his lips pressed down against Hux’s. Hux kissed him back close mouthed, and Ren scooted Hux further up the bed so his head was on the pillow.

Finally Ren gave in, grinding his hips against Hux before he wiggled his way between them. Then in one swift move he pulled Hux’s shirt off and Hux let out a quiet squeak of protest. Someone down the hall howled like a wolf and slammed their hands against the bars; Hux knew whoever it was had heard them. He bit his lip and breathed silently as Ren pulled off his pants.

Ren reached into the corner of the bed between the mattress and the wall, and pulled out a small jar of Vaseline. It wasn’t technically contraband, but there’s only one thing men in here ever used it for. He slicked his fingers and Hux wrapped a leg around his hips. Ren stroked a hand down Hux’s perineum, then slipped a finger in and Hux bit back a gasp; he hadn’t been ready. Then he exhaled and pressed his hips down against Ren’s finger.

“I didn’t know you were a queer.”

“I’m not,” Hux lied.

In response, Ren slipped in another finger, too soon and it made Hux gasp. He wrapped his arms around Ren’s shoulders though, and bit back the pain as he stretched around Ren’s long fingers.

Ren kissed Hux silent as he fingered him, pressing in and out rhythmically while Hux’s hips rotated. They lay like that for a while, Ren slowly pressing open Hux and tasting his tongue. Finally Ren broke the kiss and put a hand over Hux’s mouth. Hux’s eyes opened in surprise, but his fear was quickly quelled as Ren pulled out his fingers. He pulled away and gently moved Hux’s hip. “Here, roll over,” he whispered.

Hux’s trembling breath was his only answer as he rolled over onto his stomach, and pushed his ass up in the air. He stayed down on his elbows, hands grasping the sheets as he braced for it. He didn’t feel quite prepared for this, but he was going to take advantage of Ren as quickly as he could. Ren applied more Vaseline to himself and pressed his tip to Hux, pressing it up and down a few times to prepare him.

When he slid in Hux hissed in a sharp breath, and said a single word, “Slow!”

Ren paused, pulled back so only the head of his tip was in, then pushed back in slower. Hux let out a quiet moan as he felt the drag of Ren when he pulled back, a steady hand on his hip and Hux shifted. He spread his legs more, knees apart as Ren hunched over him, the bottom bunk not quite tall enough for him to sit upright.

They moved together, waves of pleasure washing over each man. Their pace was slow and intimate, Ren placing a soft kiss on the back of Hux’s shoulder blade. Hux smiled into the pillow and a second later Ren bottomed out. He paused, listened for Hux’s reaction but Hux was completely silent, his teeth clenched tight. He knew his face would be flushed red, unable to utter a sound from how goddamn deep Ren was. Hux swore Ren could rip him in half if he wanted, but Ren pulled out a bit, then back in, continuing their slow and gradual build up.

By the time they were swaying back and forth, Ren was grunting almost unnecessarily and Hux’s hand around himself was lightning quick. Ren dug his nails into Hux’s hips, knowing he would leave marks. If they strip searched Hux any time soon, the guards would see the bruises. “Fuck,” Ren said and his dick throbbed as the muscles tensed. Then he came into Hux who gasped as Ren snapped his hips forward, just once.

Hux spilled out on the bed, his hand painfully tight around himself and his eyes closed. He came in two small spurts, holding his breath as it dolloped out onto the bed. Then he took a deep breath as Ren began to pull out. He let out a quiet squeak when Ren got all the way out, and collapsed onto the bed. Ren collapsed too, heaving breaths as he put a hand on his forehead, eyes closed tight.

* * *

It went on like that. Every few weeks Hux would climb down to Ren’s bed and Ren would welcome him with a soft touch and warm breath. The lines blurred as to whether Hux was doing it to pay back his debt to Ren for his protection, or whether he was doing it because he actually had feelings for Ren. The weeks went on and Hux entered the third year of his sentence. Then he received a letter from his attorney.

He collected his mail from the canteen and opened it as he walked up the steps back to their cell. Hux had amassed a small collection of miniature toothpaste bottles, and Ren had finally received a postcard from some childhood friend. It was a picture of Hawaii and he hung it up over his bed.

“What’s that?” Ren asked, watching Hux walk in with his nose buried deep in the letter. Hux looked up.

“It’s a letter from my attorney. He says their letting me out early, because of good behavior.”

Ren stared at Hux. “When are they letting you out?”

“Sunday.”

That was four days away. Hux looked up and caught Ren’s eyes; he saw the confusion. What were they going to do?

On that last night, Hux hovered over Ren, a gentle hand on his cheek. He was hunched over, moving his hips up and down with some help from Ren’s hands on his ass. He bit his lip and inhaled through his nostrils, knowing this was the last night they would be like this. Ren had been kept on edge by Hux for a while and when Hux tensed around Ren, it was a relief.

Afterwards they lay together, something they never did. Hux lay half on Ren, half on the bed and Ren had his arms wrapped around Hux. They breathed into the night, Hux stroking Ren’s chest with a gentle finger. Finally Ren spoke up.

“Who’s picking you up?”

“My dad.”

“Tell me about him.”

Hux looked up, confused. They never talked about their family, or their life outside of this place. “How much longer do you have?”

“Three and a half to five, just about.”

“You could look me up when you get out, you know.”

Hux could hear Ren chuckle. “You wouldn’t give me a second look on the streets.”

“Sure I would.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hux brushed a hand through Ren’s hair and Ren hummed. “I’ll write you letters, how about that?”

“Sure,” Ren said, unconvinced.

The next morning, Hux wrapped up his mattress and collected the small pile of letters he’d received during his time. He didn’t touch Ren as he left their cell, looking back at Ren who stood by the bunk, arms crossed as he took one last look at Hux. He didn’t walk Hux to the guard tower or to the last security door, and he certainly didn’t say anything. They parted without saying goodbye.

The process of becoming a human being again, a functioning member of society, is quick in practice but slow in application. Sure Hux was given back the blue jeans and tee he’d entered prison in. His wristband with the barcode was cut off with scissors and he was given a few US dollars that was the remainder of his canteen. But being allowed to exit the prison of his own accord, to see the doors open and his father standing there… it was too surreal. Nobody told him when to walk and where, and when his father embraced him it was a warm hug and a solid pat on the back. As he got in to the SUV, he could still feel the metal shackles around his wrists. He didn’t look back at the prison as they drove away.

* * *

Things were marginally less pleasant with Hux gone. Ren had gotten a new cellmate, some gang banger who looked similar to Ren. He was big, hulking, two full sleeves and had an obnoxiously loud laugh. Ren didn’t say anything to him the entire first week they shared the cell, not until the man started bringing food from their canteen in the cell. Ren hated it. But one sunny afternoon about a month after Hux had been released, a guard called him down from his cell. He hadn’t done anything wrong, and hoped in fact that they would only make him serve another three years and that he’d get out on good behavior. With Hux here, he’d only gotten in one fight. But now Hux was gone.

He walked down the steps to see the guard, who held out a single letter to him. “You got a letter a few weeks back, you want it?”

“Hand delivered, wow Officer Mackey.”

“Don’t get cheeky,” the officer sneered. Ren turned over the letter in his hand and he saw the penmanship; a smile crossed his lips as he slit open the envelope.


	2. The Letters

_Two weeks later_

Dear Ren, its been two weeks since I've been out. Things have changed so much, yet hardly at all. I got a new phone, which is only 1 upgrade newer than my last one. I've also begun to catch up on my favorite tv shows, which I'm a few seasons behind.

Dad is a nightmare, as always. I know we never talked about our parents, but I get the feeling yours are as bad as mine. Dad got me a job at his editing company as basically an errand boy. He's not letting me keep any of my own money, since he's afraid I might spend it on drugs. As you know (please read this with sarcasm), having been in jail means you're obviously a drug addict. For now I'm living at home, under his thumb. But him being in charge of my finances means I'll be saving a lot to move out.

The weather was temperate today, I went for a walk on my lunch break and its amazing the freedom I have now. I watched some birds fighting over some bread scraps. I sat for literally 30 minutes just watching them, how weird is that? I truly understand the meaning of "the small things in life."

Well not much else to say, I hope you're doing well. I'd give you my address but if I started getting letters from prison, dad would think I was, well, selling drugs or something. Anyways, till my next letter.

-A

* * *

_Four months later_

Dear Ren, sorry for not writing for so long, I guess I'm not doing so well. Staying out of trouble and all that but life is pretty depressing. Dad's tracking my every move with an app (that's an application on my phone), and he only lets me go to work and come home. I can't even go out to the bars, even though I'm over 21 an not on parole or anything. He's completely unhinged, way overly controlling. I don't know how much longer I can live with him.

I don't want to burden you with that, its just frustrating. You're the only one who knows what its like having been in there, and now I'm out here without any support. Would it be wrong to say I miss you?

I still don't have an address for you to send me letters. I'll figure something out, and I hope things are still going well for you.

-A

* * *

_Three months later_

Dear Ren, I'm sending this letter even though I don't have much to report. Things are still the same at home, I'm not too happy but something will change. I try to remind myself I have a roof over my head, and a job.

Oh by the way, I got a promotion! It's only as a receptionist at my dads office, but its a step up. It's 4 days a week, I make a dollar above minimum. Dad still won't give me access to my money but I have a plan. Since it's under my name, but backed by his credit, and I'm over 21, I can go in to the bank and argue to have the money withdrawn and put into a new account.

Dad will flip if I do it, but I don't care anymore. I haven't been able to buy a new pair of pants since I got out, and with all the weight I lost in lockdown, nothing in my closet fits! I bet you'd tease me if you were here with how baggy all my clothes look. Though I guess its not much different than the jumpsuits they gave us in there.

I think about you a lot.

I'm meeting a friend from high school for coffee, to catch up. It's after work, and I'm sure _Brendol_  will drive over when he see's I'm not at work or walking home. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he see's me having a cup of coffee with Joey. It's going to be so satisfying.

Well, that's all for now. I hope all is well.

-A

* * *

_Six months later_

Dear Ren, it's been a while since I've written, and so much has happened. But first, let me just point out the return address on the front of this envelope! Feel free to write me as much as you want because I'm in my own place!

I think in the last letter I laid out my plan, and it totally worked! The second I had the cash in hand, I put down a deposit on an apartment and moved out that night. Dad was pissed. He raged all around the house and started throwing some of my stuff out the upstairs window. Sucks for him though because I still got all my stuff and haven't talked to him since.

Oh also, I'm working at a new publishing firm, this time as basically a beta editor. I'm the first person to see new magazine articles, then it goes to the higher ups. I'm really doing well, if I do say so myself.

Let me tell you about my apartment. It's great! It's a one bedroom on the second floor with a tub and shower, and a walk in closet. They just refurbished the whole place so its a bit pricy for the area but totally worth it. I just put in an order for a couch since I've been sitting on the floor on cushions from my bed. It's a loveseat, grey, super chic. Now I just have to go pick out pillows for it.

I was thinking of sending you some commissary. I didn't want to pry, but I looked online and saw that it says you're still not out, with no release date? Are you okay? I hope you're okay. Let me know about comm, but I might send it anyways. Also, whens your release date? I'd like to be there, if you have no one else... or maybe we could go for coffee once you get out? I'd really like to meet in the mundane world.

Anyways, write me as soon as you can!

-A

* * *

_Four months later_

Dear Ren, sorry I haven't written in a while. Things are going so well here, prison seems like a whole world away. How are you? I hope you got my last letter. If you didn't, please make a note of the return address on the envelope! I got my own apartment, which I can tell you all about it when you get out.

I'm working full time at a new publishing company, the work is pretty gratifying. I have some great coworkers, and some of them are _like us_. So we're going to a festival next weekend since its summer and "'tis the season."

By the way, whens your release date? I just checked the website and it still has nothing listed for that under your ID #. Let me know, because I think it'd be good to meet for coffee after you get out. The date has to be coming up soon, I'm so excited for you.

-A


	3. Life on the Outside

A letter arrived that was _RETURNED TO SENDER_. To Hux's surprise, it was the most recent letter he'd sent to Ren. He felt slightly hurt because he'd never received a correspondence back. Now Ren was out of prison, and Hux didn't know how to find him. Hux wasn't sure how he felt, honestly, but he told himself that maybe he was just an easy comfort for Ren when they were locked up together. Hux got on with his life, and invited Joey over for some gossip and wine on Friday night.

Hux's apartment was warm with the walls painted a creamy off-white color, and a grey couch facing a flatscreen television. The pillows were striped in light orange, and a rust colored rug was spread out under the couch. A coffee table with a beech-wood stain was in front of it with two stemmed wine glasses on cork coaster. It was late, and Joey was just putting on his coat when there was a knock on the door. They exchanged a glance, and Hux shrugged.

He'd planned to spend the entire night at home catching up on his TiVo. But got up from the couch, bare feet walking over the wood laminate floor. He didn't bother to look through the peep hole, and he'd gotten over his fear of strangers the second he left the prison. He swung the door open and froze, the blush of wine on his cheeks draining.

"Ren," he practically breathed the name.

Ren stood in front of him in baggy blue jeans and a black tshirt, a dufflebag slung over his shoulder. He had two days of stubble, and he looked tired. His frame took up nearly the entire doorway. "Hey, Hux."

"Armi?" Hux turned to look at Joey. Ren's eyes were drawn to the figure behind Hux. Short, slightly pudgy but with a warm face and tan skin. "You didn't have to kick me out if you had someone else coming over."

"It's- No, I'm-" He turned back to look at Ren. _Christ_ , he'd forgotten how tall the man was. "I didn't know he was stopping by."

Ren turned his gaze on Hux again, his dark eyes mysterious and his expression was unreadable. Joey came up behind them. "Should I be going then?"

"Yes, umm, I'll text you."

"Okay," they exchanged a hug and Ren stepped aside to let Joey pass.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Hux sidestepped to give Ren space. He got a whiff of Ren as he walked past, and he could smell the faint dab of cologne he'd put on to mask the fact that he hadn't showered since he got out.

Ren stood a few feet inside the apartment and dropped the bag from his shoulder, but still held it in his hand. He let his eyes scan the apartment, assessing it for both its decor and its safety. When he heard the door close, he spoke up. "Nice place."

"You never wrote."

Ren turned to Hux and eyed him up and down hungrily. He beat back his arousal at seeing the ginger so comfortable in his own place, his movements so calm and inviting, nothing like how he was when they'd shared a cell.

"I just got out."

"Did you get my letters?" Hux walked past him. Ren rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

"Yeah, sorry I never wrote you back."

"That's okay," Hux stood by the coffee table. Ren looked down, away from Hux as Hux eyed him. "Can I get you a glass of wine?"

"Sure." Ren took the queue and set his bag down next to the couch. Then he took a seat as Hux went to get another glass. When Hux went into the kitchen, he paused for a second. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to focus. He told himself to remain calm, to pour Ren a glass, catch up, and then send him on his way with some cash.

He got a glass from the cabinet and brought it back to the living room. The bottle he and Joey opened was still half full, and he started to pour out some for both of them. "Sorry its not a new bottle."

"That's alright. I'm just glad to have some _real_ alcohol."

"Is this a parole violation?"

Ren caught Hux's eyes, but didn't say anything as he took the glass that was offered. Hux poured himself a generous helping and sat down next to Ren who didn't look at him. "So hows work, you're publishing right?" Ren took a sip, savored it, then swallowed it down. He held the glass in his hand, admiring the way the wine stuck to the side of it.

"Editing, yeah. And you? When'd you get out?"

"Wednesday."

"Who picked you up?" Ren shrugged. Again Hux was met with the silence. "Nobody?" Ren shook his head once, thick black hair shaking with it.

"Where've you been for two days?"

"Here and there," Ren shrugged.

"Are you using?"

Ren cracked a smile, and brought the glass to his lips. He paused, contemplated his words, then muttered. "You sound like your father."

Hux scoffed, "I sound nothing like my father." Then he too took a sip too. They chatted quietly for the better part of an hour and finished the bottle before Ren spoke what was on his mind.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"I, um, sure. I mean, yeah. But, you can't really, I mean-"

"I won't stay. I just need a real shower without fifteen other guys watching me."

Hux cracked a smile and nodded. "Alright. It's right through there, on the left."

While Ren showered, Hux washed up the wine glasses. He thought about the fact that Ren was out, and in _his_ apartment. Hux wasn't sure what to do. Their chemistry was undeniable now, and it was clear that Hux was the first person Ren had turned to once he was out. But it'd taken him two days. Hux raised the question in his mind, why? Maybe because he was stubborn and Hux had to admit, Ren was incredibly bullheaded. Maybe because he'd been trying to find other accommodations, which Hux could appreciate. But then why didn't anybody pick him up when he got out? Hux bit his bottom lip and balanced on one foot as he washed the glasses.

His mind wandered and he realized that maybe he should get Ren a change of clothes. It was clear by the state of his outfit that Ren was still wearing the same clothes he'd worn when he'd been booked over seven years prior. But if Hux gave him clothes, Ren might take it as an invitation to stay. And besides, anything he had to offer Ren wouldn't fit because he had atleast 6 inches on Hux. Hux decided to leave the issue. He decided he'd definitely only let Ren shower and shave, but he was absolutely not staying.

He heard the shower turn off and took a seat on the couch. He sat for a moment staring longingly at his television, waiting, thinking. He checked his phone, swiped it unlocked and started to type a text to Joey. A figure appeared in the doorway, and he immediately looked up.

Ren's skin was prickled red from the scorching hot water. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist. Extra-large towels were something Hux had invested in after the towels that barely covered anything in the prison showers. Ren was still ripped, but this time in the full light of his apartment Hux could see every curve of every muscle and the lines cascading down under the towel from his hips. Hux gritted back an eager grunt.

"Mind if I steal your toothbrush?"

"People out here don't usually ask if they can steal something."

Ren smirked, a small cock of the lip. His body seemed relaxed and calm like always but less intense than before. "Thanks," he went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Hux couldn't take it. He got up from where he sat and crossed the living room, going into the bedroom. He peeked in, then walked over to the bathroom. He leaned on the door frame, arms crossed. Ren leaned over the sink as he brushed. His messy black hair cascaded around his face and shoulders, blocking his face from view and drips of water were still falling on his shoulders and down his back. He tilted his head to the side as he brushed.

"So where are you going from here?"

Ren looked up through the sliver of part in his hair, looking at Hux's reflection in the mirror. Then he looked back down. He spit into the sink, rinsed his mouth, and wiped it with the back of his hand which he promptly wiped on the towel around his waist. "I don't know," he turned around. He leaned back on the sink with his hands on the edge, watching Hux watch him. "I'm waiting for a call from my Parole Officer. I got one of those prepaid phones. After that, I guess whatever he can hook me up with."

"That's not very promising."

"No, its not." He looked around the bathroom. "Hey, thanks for letting me take a shower."

"You didn't need to use the towel on the back of the door." Hux stepped into the bathroom. "There's plenty others in there," he pointed to the linen closet.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Hux couldn't help but let out a single, quiet laugh. "Nice try. You should probably get going though."

"Yeah?" Ren took a step towards Hux, and Hux took a step back into the corner. Then Ren crossed the distance between them. Hux put his hands up to push Ren away, but he was no match. Ren pulled Hux into a kiss with a hand on the back of his head, and Hux was surprised how soft it was. Lippy and warm, Hux let his hands rest on Ren's shoulders, feeling the warm skin and hard muscle underneath.

Ren kissed him softly, taking his time to part Hux's lips before he slipped his tongue in, only a bit. Hux groaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around Ren's shoulderss slowly; he'd been willfully celibate since he got out, and another mans touch, especially a familiar one, was a welcome sensation. He'd forgotten how good Ren felt against him, and when Ren wrapped his other arm around Hux, it was all over.

Ren pulled Hux away from the wall and walked him backwards towards the bedroom, all the while his hands were soft and his grip was gentle. Before they even got to the bed, Hux was shirtless and walking out of his pants. Ren slipped a leg between his and pushed up, letting his own groin grind against Hux's thigh. Hux groaned again, Ren's knee putting the perfect amount of pressure on his balls.

Ren reached down to squeeze, breaking from Hux to kiss his neck. Hux arched his back, Ren's palm between his legs warm and steady, confident almost. He pushed back Ren's hair, reveling in the feel of the thick locks through his fingers as droplets of water fell on him.

Hux reached over to the bedside table, the noise of the drawer making Ren look up. "Are you in a hurry?"

"What?" Hux asked, as if it were an innocent question.

"Give me that," Ren sat up, a smile on his face as he put the bottle on the bed without opening it. "Want to do something else fun?"

Hux wass suddenly slightly worried, but nodded. With the way Ren was, he was sure it won't be anything too weird. Ren began to shift on the bed as he moved around so his cock was in Hux's face. Hux reached up, mouth open and wanting and he began to suck. Ren admired Hux for a few seconds as he looked down, the red spirals of hair neatly trimmed away from his parts though still visible. Ren smiled, almost lovingly, then dipped his head down as he hovered over Hux. He'd braced himself above the man with his elbows.

He could literally _feel_  the humm of Hux's pleasure in his throat when Ren began to swirl his tongue around Hux's tip. He let Hux suck on him, trying his best to hold his hips up so he didn't smother Hux. But the way Hux sucked on him - quick, poignant, like his life depended on it made it hard for Ren to stay abreast.

Finally he slipped, shoving his pelvis into Hux's face. Hux gagged once, but relaxed his throat, taking Ren almost all the way in. After a few seconds of Ren not noticing how deep he was, Hux reached up a hand to squeeze his ass, asking for a breath. Ren moved his hips up, and away from Hux who gasped and took a deep breath.

"Sorry," Ren came up for air too, then began to turn back around. Hux wiped his mouth.

"That's okay-" Ren shushed him with another kiss, teasing his cock with a hand. He used some of the saliva there to wet Hux's hole. Hux pressed back against the finger eagerly, and Hux took the hint. He flipped open the bottle and applied a generous amount to Hux. Then when he reached back down, slipping in his finger was easy.

"How does that feel?" Ren asked, watching Hux's face. Hux's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly ajar. He whispered, barely audibly.

"Good."

"Incredible," Ren smirked and kissed Hux's neck while he fingered him. Ren was grinding himself, still slick with Hux's spit, against Hux's thigh as he slipped in another finger, opening Hux.

After an excruciatingly long time, Hux finally whined, "Stop teasing."

Ren could only chuckle, and pulled his fingers out. "Okay, roll over." Hux was eager, rolling onto his stomach and up onto his knees. He knew the position Ren wanted him in, and Ren's hand on his ass cheek spreading him open felt all too familiar.

"I never had time before to look at you," Ren said as he slipped a finger back in. Hux pushed against it, feeling disappointed that it was only a tiny digit. The way he moved was asking for more but Ren couldn't help but look at him, wide open, hanging so heavy below his wanting hole that was the color of a perfect Georgia peach.

He pulled his finger out and pressed his tip against Hux's slit, up and down a few times. Hux already had the blankets balled up in his fists in anticipation. He glanced back at Ren, who caught his gaze and then pushed in. Hux's lips parted in a silent moan, fingers tightening on the blankets. Ren pushed in slowly, like he was testing Hux to see how far he could go. He got his tip in before Hux shifted, opening his legs wider. Then he pushed in halfway, and slowly started to drag himself out, before he pushed back in again.

The whole pace was excruciatingly slow for Hux who just wants to be fucked. But Ren's touch was tender, and he took his time with Hux in a show of affection that he was otherwise averse to. Ren put a hand on Hux's waist, helping him move back and forth which Hux was more than willing to do.

The whole thing is very copacetic, and Ren leaned down to place a soft kiss on the back of Hux's shoulder. Hux turned to look back at him, then Ren reached around to wrap a hand around Hux's wet cock. Ren used his other hand to free the blankets from Hux's fist, then laced his fingers with Hux and pressed his hand into the mattress. Ren did most of the work as Hux was buffeted back and forth, Ren's imposing figure hunched over Hux, chest pressed against his back. Hux couldn't do anything but squeeze Rens fingers tighter as Ren drove in deeper.

Finally Ren went in to his full girth, grinning into Hux's shoulder as he bottomed out and Hux lets out a gasp. Hux began to tremble under Ren as he held the position; the seconds drew by. He was pushed all the way forward, Hux not struggling in the least bit to take Ren but struggling to breathe with how deep he was. Finally Ren relented and pulled out a little bit only to hit that same spot again. Hux was teetering on the edge.

When he came, Ren was nowhere near an orgasm. But he saw Hux through his, gently pulling out after Hux has dripped globs on the bed and was panting hard.

Ren was all sneaky smirks as he rolled Hux over, giving him a small break before he decided he'd just have to frot himself off. Hux's aching dick rubbed against his as Ren gave Hux soft kisses. Hux barely has enough time to catch his breath but he held onto Ren tight until he came too.

Later, they lay in bed under the covers, sleepy heads on even sleepier pillows. Hux spoke up.

"Tell me about your cellmate."

Ren sighed, their fingers and arms intertwined between them. The room was dark but Ren could see the outline of Hux next to him. There was silence as Hux waited.

"He was like me," Ren began. "Big, strong." Ren thought carefully about his next words. "We got into a few fights, but after that he left me alone. We didn't talk much, but lived together until I got out."

"Wow, a long term celly."

"Mmhmm," Ren nodded. He leaned in to kiss Hux on the forehead.

* * *

In the morning, Ren left. He had no address, and only the pre-paid phone so he took down Hux's number and said he would call. Ren refused to take any money, so Hux sent him off with a few granola bars from the cupboard. To no ones surprise, Ren didn't call Hux.

For weeks Hux didn't know where Ren was, or what had happened. He started to doubt if their one night stand even happened. Then he received a phone call to his cell phone from a gym on the other side of town while he was at work.

"Hello, this is Armitage."

"Is this Mr. Hux?"

"Speaking."

"Hi Mr. Hux, this is Lisa from HR at Silverstrand Gym. Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Sure, yeah."

"I'm calling in regards to Kylo Ren. He's recently put in an application here and he put you down as a reference."

"Oh right, sure, I know him."

"It says here that he worked with you at-" she paused, "Arkanis Editing Services?"

"Yeah, he did. That was a few years ago, but he was really a stand up guy."

"Excellent to hear. Well thank you for that information."

Hux knew the law, and that she wasn't allowed to ask anything about Ren personally. She was simply verifying his employment history, and even though he'd never worked with Hux, Hux was willing to lie for him. So Hux spoke up. "I know you're not allowed to ask, but just so you know Ren was a great coworker. He was always on time, and always put in a good days work. He meshed well with the rest of us, with the atmosphere of the place and all that."

"Thank you for that, Mr. Hux. I'll be sure to make a note on his application."

* * *

Two weeks later, an unknown number popped up on Hux's phone. He swiped to answer and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, this is Armitage."

There was silence on the other line, a smooth white noise that drifted out through the speaker. Then a voice. "Your first name is Armitage?"

"Ren?"

"Hey, Hux. Armitage, really?"

Hux scoffed, "Did you call just to make fun of my first name?"

"No, no I didn't."

"Well hi, by the way, _Kylo,_ " Hux said sarcastically. Ren was smiling on the other end, Hux could hear it in his voice.

"I wanted to thank you for being a reference."

"You lied on your application."

"What are you doing tonight?" Hux rolled his eyes playfully at Ren's careful avoidance of the question.

"I'm actually going out to a club with some friends. Want to join?"

"Sure."

The fact that Ren wanted to go out with Hux, to be _seen_  with Hux was a shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Okay..."

"What? Are you afraid your friends won't like me?"

"No, just, I dunno. Nevermind. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Hux waited outside on the curb for Ren. He wore simple blue jeans and a nice button up shirt that was freshly ironed. Ren came around the corner wearing something similar, though in all black. They exchanged a hug, and Ren seemed a bit stiff as they got into the club. They flashed their ID's, and walked down a dark hallway, following the bass. As soon as they got into the club, Ren stopped.

"You're kidding me," he said.

"What?" Hux shouted over the music and turned to him.

"A gay club?"

"You wanted to come."

"That's why you were so surprised on the phone."

"Come on, lets get a drink."

"No, I can't be seen here."

"Don't worry, no one'll recognize you."

"Hux-"

"Come on, if you stay I promise you'll have fun."

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning, and Ren and Hux were back in his apartment. They'd gotten pleasantly drunk, and pleasantly fucked (like always). Ren stared at Hux, watching his eyelids flutter open and closed. Finally Hux rolled over, pressing into Ren who wrapped his arms protectively around Hux. Ren reached up and turned out the light, then settled in.

"I'll clean out a drawer tomorrow," Hux said.

"A what?"

"A dresser drawer, for some of your stuff."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to stay."

"That was before you had a job."

"Hux, you really don't have to-"

"You can't keep living in your car." Ren was silent, staring at the back of Hux's head that he couldn't quite see. "Besides, you can keep the car. And if living here doesn't work out, well, you'll always have it as a backup."

Ren leaned in and kissed the back of Hux's ear. "I think this'll work out fine."

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
